


Ne Dis Jamais Jamais

by lightinthehall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the <em>idea </em>of it – Dean stuffed to the brim, sweet and pliant as two cocks pound into him, leaving him impossibly open – sticks itself to the inside of Sam’s head, taking command of his thoughts and his dick.</p><p>(written for salt-burn-porn challenge 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ne Dis Jamais Jamais

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Never Say Never_ from riyku @ [salt-burn-porn](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) an LJ challenge where each participant takes turns prompting and writing porn fic to be posted within 24 hours. :) Definitely check out the other fics!
> 
> Also [posted here on LJ](http://souslelys.livejournal.com/46855.html)

Sam’s hands are already itching to grab the shotgun next to the bed. Above him, Dean sighs, breath fluttering and soft, nerves and pleasure flitting across his face as his hips move in hurt, shocky rolls that have Sam’s thighs shaking and his body arching up. He’s snug inside his brother, tight heat wet with lube and come from an earlier round. He’d wanted Dean loose and relaxed for this, but as soon as the bed had dipped down for the third time, Dean had gone rigid with tension.

Sam watches the unhappy tilt of his brother’s face; he’s beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. Truthfully, he’s not too thrilled himself, trying to ignore the wrong, foreign feeling of long fingers sliding tight against his dick as they stretch Dean out. He’s not sure if Dean is having more trouble with the fact there’s a stranger in their motel room or the fact that he’s about to take two dicks for the first time.

Dean had given himself away in a game of _Never Have I Ever_ , in which Sam had resorted to referencing motel room porn ads just to hear Dean’s incredulous, snort of happy laughter over the noise of the bar. Dean’s a hot fuck, willing to try anything Sam brings up, but his tastes do tend to be on the vanilla side. It’s sweet actually, and Sam won’t admit to the pleased glow in his chest after each admission - that his brother still has firsts Sam can lay claim to.

One of their most recent forays with run-down motels had been a rent-by-the-hour deal with sketchy sheets and even sketchier TV channels. There was one ad in particular that took up the entire left side of the screen – a dirty blond sandwiched between two bulked-up meatheads. It had a ridiculous title in gaudy font and Sam had forgotten about it until now, kinky enough that Sam can’t resist putting it into play. He throws _Never have I ever been DP’ed_ across the bar table, expecting Dean’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion, or for him to laugh it off just like he’d done with all of Sam’s other, porn-inspired _Never’s_.

It had been Dean’s eyes, widening with undeniable recognition before skittering away to the pool tables – away from Sam – that had Sam’s gut sinking with disbelief and the urge to hunt down the men who’d taken this piece of his brother.

But Dean hadn’t picked up his drink, instead coughing into his fist as if that would hide the flush that had reached his ears; his face full of guilt and shame that Sam hadn’t seen between them in a long time. Sam’s mind throws back to Stanford, all those untold days and nights that Dean had spent on his own after their Dad had left. It rankles Sam, beer can denting in his grip. Squirming under the scrutiny, Dean had shot him an irritated glare: _well, aren’t you going to take a drink, Sammy?_

Oh _. Oh._

Air rushes back into his lungs, the relief so strong he’d only been half-aware of the beer running down his fingers. But the _idea_ of it – Dean stuffed to the brim, sweet and pliant as two cocks pound into him, leaving him impossibly open – sticks itself to the inside of Sam’s head, taking command of his thoughts and his dick. He _Truth or Dares_ it out of Dean a few days later (his brother never could resist a challenge), and next thing he knows, he’s scoping out a Third for their bed.

It has to be someone big, because the brief mention of it has Dean restless again, face red and heated, but also someone _safe_ , so that Sam could incapacitate the guy if necessary.

He ends up picking a guy from the bar, a wide-shouldered man around Dean’s height, with jet-black hair, pale grey eyes and a nose that reminds Sam of that Dr. Sexy character Dean likes so much. Not that Dean will be spending much time looking at him if Sam has anything to say about it – but it’s the thought that counts.

Sam’s never had any interest in sharing his brother before, so they’re both out of their element with this guy – whatever his name is. Sam had swiped his wallet, just in case something happens, but he hadn’t bothered to look or ask for details beyond proof he’s STI-free. Sam doesn’t offer his name or Dean’s name either, figuring the guy would learn them soon enough (they’ve never been particularly quiet during sex). Maybe it’s rude not to exchange particulars but Sam doesn’t care. He’s already letting the guy stick his dick into his brother, he doesn’t want to put the man’s name into Dean’s mouth too.

No-name, Bar Guy and Stranger are all creepy and inadequate, so Sam settles with calling the guy Tall, Dark and Handsome. TDH. Dean would get a kick out of that.

And tonight is for Dean, after all.

They’re up to three fingers now, and Sam is going crazy with waiting and trying to hold still, hips making aborted little thrusts upwards. He can feel the tension in his brother’s muscles as he runs a soothing hand over his back.

Dean needs to relax or this is going to hurt him.

“Dean.”

There’s no response, save for his brother’s nervous, hitching breath.

“ _Dean_.” Sam takes his brother’s face between his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. The bright field-green of Dean’s eyes never fail to make Sam’s heart skip, and they’re still beautiful now, even as they shine with thinly-veiled vulnerability.

There’s a tap to his leg and Sam quickly signals negative. The bed dips again as TDH shifts around, feet on either side of Sam’s legs as he crouches behind Dean.

Dean must sense that the show’s about to start, because he damn near bites through his own bottom lip, eyes darting behind him as if Sam would let Dean get fucked without warning. Dragging his brother’s face even closer, Sam kisses him, tongue parting Dean’s lips, gently exploring before pushing deep into his mouth.

Dean kisses back, doesn’t know how _not_ to, not when it’s Sam, and Sam isn’t afraid of using that.

Once he’s sure Dean isn’t going to turn away, he sneaks a hand down between their bodies, wrapping it around Dean’s cock as he strokes from root to tip, Dean unsurprisingly hard and thick in his hand. The familiar girth of his brother is comforting to Sam, his thumb running over the dripping head, skimming the smooth length and the thick vein along the underside. Dean groans into Sam’s mouth, making Sam smiles against his brother’s lips, his fingers rolling and massaging Dean’s balls, heavy and full against his palm.

This. The heat between them, Dean falling apart with a touch and handing over every single piece of himself on a platter. _This,_ he’s known – wanted, owned, protected – for years. And it burns the core of Sam that someone else is witnessing this, how docile Dean is when he’s split open, how damn exquisite he is when he’s being fucked. But Dean isn’t the only one willing to give his brother everything.

Dean’s slowly sinking onto him now, chest-to-chest, weight settling firmly on top of Sam as the tension in his limbs fade. He’s twitching, grinding into Sam’s stomach and eagerly chasing his lips.

It’s now or never.

Sam breaks the kiss, but continues his firm pulls of Dean’s cock between them. Dean’s heavy-lidded gaze finds Sam’s, and Sam tilts his head. _Ready_?

There’s an unexpected clench trapping Sam’s dick and TDH’s fingers together as Dean tries to blink away his apprehension and Sam freezes, groaning at the sudden spike of pleasure, chest rumbling against Dean’s. He presses his mouth against the pale curve of Dean’s throat, tasting the salt and sweat on his skin. It’s Dean, everything Sam’s known his whole life, and the taste of his brother grounds him in the overwhelming rush of pleasure. Finally, Dean relaxes again, giving two slow nods – shaky but determined.

Sam places two soft kisses upon Dean’s brow before lifting his hand again to signal TDH to continue.

The tip of TDH’s condom-covered dick presses against the edge of Sam’s balls and Dean’s rim, slowly teasing forward, testing the give and resistance. Sam’s kissing all over Dean’s face now, stroking him again as the pressure increases at the base of his own cock. It feels odd, this pushed-aside tightness, and it’s far too intimate with a stranger for Sam’s comfort.

Dean’s breathing stutters and gasps as TDH’s cock finally pushes past his rim, popping in and stretching him wide and Sam feels the thick flare of the head slip in all at once. It’s a hot, tight fit and he can imagine the stretch of Dean’s rim as he accommodates the both of them. It’s no wonder Dean is tightening up on them again, hurt noises falling from his lips as he tries to regain control, eyes blown wide with arousal and cheeks shiny with tears he has no control over.

 _Fuck_ , but Dean is gorgeous like this. Sam wants to thrust up so badly, shaking in his bones as TDH slowly slides against him. His brother is keening softly above him, leaning forward as if he can escape the sensation of being filled beyond his limit. Sam is thankful for TDH’s silence, he wants to enjoy Dean this way - wants to hear every single sound his brother makes.

“Dean, _God_ – clinging to us so tight. Two huge cocks, letting us in -s so fucking good. You’re doing so good,” Sam babbles, the pressure doubling within Dean’s shared space as TDH’s hips meet the curve of Dean’s ass. TDH is looming over Dean’s back, knees settled outside of Sam’s and they both groan when TDH uses his weight to press against Dean. Dean’s legs give way, spreading even wider and sinking lower onto Sam’s cock, whining as he goes.

Sam and TDH pause for a moment, afraid to move, afraid to break the beautiful boy between them. Fuck, there’s no space inside Dean now, he and TDH must be filling every bit of him up. Dean makes small, jerking motions with his hips and desperate _pleasepleaseplease_ ’s are tumbling out of his mouth, and Sam just can’t wait anymore.

They end up both thrusting in at once, forcing a pained, choked sound out of Dean, but Sam recognizes the small upward curve of Dean’s lips, the look of bliss on his face. This time Sam’s thrusting first – hard and deep – and TDH pushes in as Sam pulls out. It becomes a rhythm, taking turns pounding into Dean. The moans are just falling out of his brother now, his head pressing into the space above Sam’s shoulder, feeding every single delicious whimper directly into Sam’s ear.

“Sam. Oh fuck. _Sam._ ” Dean pushes back onto the cocks impaling him, and Sam can’t help himself, losing the rhythm on purpose so that he and TDH both shove into Dean at once, forcing him unexpectedly wide. Dean fucking _screams_.

“You look so damn good, taking both of us,” Sam groans. “Beautiful. So beautiful. You like this, being filled up until there’s no room inside of you for anything except cock. So greedy for it. You fucking _love_ it, don’t you big brother?”

The last part comes out as a fierce whisper, but Sam doesn’t imagine the faltering thrust from the man above them. Dean might care, he could never stand other people seeing Sam as anything less than morally upstanding, but Dean is beyond coherency right now and Sam doesn’t give a fuck what TDH thinks of them.

“Tell me you love it,” Sam says without letting up, he’s perched right on the edge of orgasm, muscles and lungs working overtime. “Tell me you love being stuffed full.”

“God – fucking – _damn it_ ,” Dean manages between thrusts. “Sam you – don’t make me – please, _you know_ –“

“Tell me,” Sam demands, turning his face towards Dean and licking into his mouth to steal what little breath he has left. “Tell me, and maybe next time we can find a third cock for that pretty, cock-sucking mouth of yours.”

“Hnnng _fuck_ , yes – I want that, I fucking love it – being full – harder please – Sam – _Sammy_ ,” Dean begs desperately, and Sam breaks rhythm again, lifting his hips a little higher and fucking _nails_ his brother.

Dean’s scream leaves his ears ringing, but he doesn’t care, too swept up in the crushing pressure around his cock, and Sam gives one final deliberate thrust just as TDH pushes in, Dean jerking in his hold and Sam comes so hard his vision whites out, a tidal wave of pleasure overriding his consciousness.

0-0-0

The first thing Sam’s aware of is the soft sound of kisses, and the unmistakeable low groan from Dean’s throat. His hand shoots out to grab the shotgun from the nightstand and he blinks the world into focus –above him, he takes in Dean’s dazed expression as he presses back into TDH who’s still plastered to Dean’s back. The other man has Dean’s jaw in his large hand, tracing his mouth over Dean’s throat, and jaw, angling for his mouth.

“Get the fuck out.”

Fury is a wild thing inside Sam and he’s an inch from blowing the guy away.

The guy yelps, letting go of Dean and throwing his hands up, scrambling off the bed. He probably hasn’t even had time to slip the condom off before he’s yanking his clothes on. Not that it matters to Sam. By the time the guy is out the door, Dean’s a dead weight on top of him, smiling in his sleep, each breath deep and satisfied.

Sam pulls him up into his arms, cuddling him to his chest the way he’s only allowed when Dean is pliant and well-fucked. He drags his hands down Dean’s sides, counting ribs and freckles and bruises before sliding to Dean’s ass. Slowly tracing over Dean’s fucked-out hole, Sam easily dips two of his fingers inside, enjoying the warm, wet cling of the abused rim. He bites gently on the side of Dean’s neck, rubbing his come into Dean’s inner walls.

Sam fully intends to make good on his promise, but it’s safe to say he won’t be sharing his brother for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading!
> 
> Title comes from the Styx song _Never Say Never_
> 
> Here are the rules for _[Never Have I Ever](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Never_Have_I_Ever)_


End file.
